


you are the reason

by aegitart (ahchuwo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I swear it ends happily, M/M, i'm trying to make it end happily, uh angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/aegitart
Summary: if i could turn back the clock,i'd make sure the light defeated the dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> he he he jungyu

“Junhui, please,” Mingyu begs, hands trembling as he attempts to hold Junhui’s own. The older shows no effort in moving away from the other, but neither does he try to reach out. As the younger grasps the both of Junhui’s arms, he turns the other’s body to face his, and Junhui tries not to break down at the sight of Mingyu. Mingyu who’s been crying all night, Mingyu who’s been desperately trying to make their relationship work. Junhui, in the very moment, thinks that he doesn’t deserve such an angel.

It’s the reason why he already has his luggage packed, his passport and ticket prepared, all he needed to do was to slip in his shoes and go.

When Junhui received the notice of his promotion, he was nothing but enthusiastic when he got home to tell Mingyu. The funny coincidence, though, is that Mingyu also got promoted. Mingyu, who had always dreamed of being the creative director for their company, is now about to be one. Junhui was nothing but proud, but then there was his promotion.

Junhui had it all planned out while he was driving back home. His promotion necessitated him to be back at China, and since Mingyu had always complained about his work, Junhui thought it would be fine for him to just resign and fly with him back to China. The salary is ridiculously huge, too, Mingyu wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

But now Mingyu has his dream job, and he surely can’t just abandon that.

Junhui was about to talk to his boyfriend about having a long distance relationship, and it would’ve been fine for him. It will be sad—lonely, even—but it will be tolerable. Anything is tolerable as long as it’s for their future. But Mingyu, precious Mingyu, he was ready to ditch everything and fly with Junhui to China, and he shouldn’t be.

“Mingyu, you can’t just sacrifice your dreams for me.” His voice was wobbly, he wouldn’t be surprised if there were tears in his eyes as he looks at the other who’s still grasping on his sides.

“I _can_ ,” Mingyu breathes out, “I’m a fucking adult, Junhui, stop trying to make decisions for me. You can’t just force me to stay here while you go and fly out to a different country.”

“I’m doing this for you! You’ve been wanting that job for _years_ , who am I to take that away from you?”

“Stop thinking you’re taking it away from me, I’m throwing it away, myself!” The younger retorts, hands moving to take Junhui’s luggage away from him.

“Mingyu, please just—“

“ _No_ , Junhui, I will not let you go out there without me. I _want_ to do this, no one’s forcing me to.”

Junhui just stands there, looking at Mingyu with pleading eyes. He knew he should’ve left earlier, when the sun still wasn’t up and the other was still in a deep slumber, but he just couldn’t. Not when Mingyu has his limbs tangled with his own, the younger’s breath tickling his neck as he snuggles closer to him.

“Listen to me, Mingyu, I can always come back home during the holidays. It won’t be that bad, we can try that. I can try that,” he says, laying his forehead tiredly on Mingyu’s shoulder, “I can do that for you.”

When Mingyu finally loosens his hold on Junhui and drops the elder’s luggage by his foot, Junhui takes it as an approval.

And when Junhui boards the plane and texts the younger about his promise of coming back, Mingyu hates himself for not even sending him off properly.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhui faces the consequences a month later. He couldn’t do this, he _can’t_ do this. He wants Mingyu.

It’s hard to wake up without Mingyu nagging at him to do so. His days went by without him realizing if he had eaten or not, since Mingyu’s not there to barge into the room with a tray full of home cooked dishes, forcing him to get up and away from his laptop in order to eat his meals. He even managed to strangle himself with his tie, because Mingyu isn’t there to do it for him. It’s like he’s not even an adult anymore. Junhui feels like a child. He needs Mingyu.

He’s in China, the country where he grew up in, but it doesn’t feel like home. It’s hellish, and annoying, and he’s running out of reasons to stay. But he has to, because this is for Mingyu. Mingyu and him. Their future together. He knows the both of them aren’t financially stable, if he gives up now, his dreams of getting their own house will be nothing but a far-fetched dream.

He wants to prove himself worthy. Worthy of his job, worthy of the money his parents spent on him, worthy of Mingyu. He _knows_ Mingyu’s parents still don’t approve of their relationship, so he thinks he did them a favour every time he turned down their invitations for dinner by saying he has work to do. Everything for Mingyu.

But it hurts. It hurts being away from Mingyu. He can’t even video call his own boyfriend, for God’s sake, because the both of them are too busy. Mingyu with his new job, constantly in and out of the company outsourcing photographers and artists, giving specific instructions to the company’s design team. Junhui wishes for nothing but to hold him in his arms.

Junhui forcibly gets up from his bed, since this is for Mingyu. Anything for Mingyu.

* * *

 

Mingyu wakes up to his alarm clock blaring loudly by the bedside table. He checks the time and springs out of the bed. He has half an hour to get ready and he can’t afford to be late, his team would think he’s being cocky since he’s the director and it doesn’t matter what time he’ll arrive. He can’t afford to deal with more problems, not with the amount he already has.

After a quick shower, he puts on the outfit he planned last night (thank God for that night routine) and grabs the keys to the car before sprinting down the stairs.

By instinct, still, Mingyu proceeds to the passenger’s seat. Pausing for a moment, he remembers that Junhui isn’t there to drive for the both of them, and he heaves a deep sigh. He staggers around the car to get to the driver’s seat, plopping himself tiredly as his hand fumbles with the car keys. This day is starting really bad.

He greets his team with a smile when he pushes the doors open, and he receives the greetings back. Mingyu doesn’t know if they’re really wishing him a good day or they’re just sucking up to him, admittedly, like how he did before when he was in a lower position. As he strides to his office, the large cubicle at the very back, he pretends not to hear the murmurs from the new interns about him. Mingyu doesn’t need to hear the sob story about his own relationship in different versions. They know nothing anyway.

The moment he crashed into his chair and started with his work, he didn’t even notice how the time flies and how it’s time for lunch until someone knocks on the door to invite him to eat. He politely declines, but he regrets that a minute later when his stomach grumbles, reminding him that he never even ate breakfast.

Well, for a change, maybe he should go outside and socialize.

He fumbles with his pockets in search for his wallet, finding it almost slipping out of his coat. He lets out a weary sigh at the thought of it possibly slipping out during his morning dash earlier the day, extremely grateful that it actually didn’t.

When he reaches the company’s cafeteria, he notices a couple of people waving at his direction. It was Seokmin, the one who invited him earlier, along with some other employees he recognizes. Excusing himself for a couple of minutes to get some food for himself, he makes a beeline to the counter, grabbing a sandwich and some pudding before walking back to where Seokmin was seated.

“Mingyu! You’re actually out from your office,” the other exclaims playfully, patting the other on the back. Mingyu mirrors his grin, hoping that it didn’t look too stiff in the eyes who are looking.

“My stomach made some last minute reminders.”

He receives a few chuckles from the others around the table before they brought up a topic concerning the company’s new project. Mingyu tunes it all out, no offense to them, but he’d talk about anything but work.

He ended up whipping out his phone, quietly scrolling through his messages and e-mails while keeping it hidden under the table. When he sees Junhui’s ‘good morning’ message, a grin makes its way to Mingyu’s face, grabbing the attention of some employees at the table. He fails to notice that, though. For a couple, their exchange of messages sure are bland, so for a change, Mingyu snaps a photo of the sandwich he’s eating and sends it to Junhui.

_‘I’m eating with my workmates. Make sure you eat too. I love you!’_ Send. Then he adds a couple of hearts. Perfect.

He looks up and meets the look Seokmin is giving him, nothing but pure amusement in his eyes. Mingyu blushes at the thought of Seokmin seeing him ogling over his phone and returns his attention to his sandwich, silently finishing it with just a few bites.

“So,” Seokmin starts, “your girlfriend?”

Mingyu almost splutters the last bite of his sandwich. Another employee—Mingyu thinks his name is ‘Jisoo’—offers him a bottle of water, but he tries to smile and reaches out for his own. He coughs a few times to clear his throat, waving a hand in denial at Seokmin’s direction. “Boyfriend.”

“Hm?”

“Not girlfriend, but boyfriend.” Mingyu thinks he has never blushed this much in his entire lifetime, not even when Junhui first admitted his feelings for him back then when the older graduated. Seokmin just grins back at him, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“And here I thought you’ve been single since you started working here.”

“See, Seokmin,” a guy says, accusingly pointing his chopsticks at Seokmin. “It’s not this company, it’s you.”

Mingyu feels a little lost.

“Shut up, Jeonghan.”

The guy, Mingyu now knows that his name is Jeonghan, just sneers. “You see, Mingyu, this guy has been blaming the company as the reason why he’s single and uses you as an example.”

Mingyu doesn’t know if he should be offended, but he laughs anyway. Seokmin looks exasperated as he gulps down his drink.

“I swear it _is_ this company. Everything’s stressful that it sucks the life out of me, including my love life.”

“Or you just have poor skills.”

Mingyu laughs at the bantering, finding himself slowly feeling comfortable around these people, though he still doesn’t know the names of a few. He’ll find that out next time when they invite him to eat with them again.

* * *

 

In an attempt to distract himself from his work, Junhui checks his phone. It was already three in the afternoon. Oh, and there’s a message from Mingyu. His finger presses it open with no hesitation.

It was a first, but Junhui’s not complaining. Mingyu just gave him a life update of what he was doing during the day. Junhui starts to feel like he has missed a lot.

He ends up staring at the picture for a couple of minutes, ignoring his work laid out on his table. It was stressful to look at, but he takes a picture of it and sends it to Mingyu.

_‘That’s good! I’m doing nothing but work.’_ Partnered with a couple of sad emojis, then he sends it.

Almost immediately, Mingyu replies. That’s surprising.

_‘My poor baby.’_ Junhui’s heart skips a beat.

_‘Have you eaten though? It’s way past lunch there, right?’_

Junhui would’ve sprung out of his seat if his legs weren’t cramping. Right, he forgot about today’s lunch again. Maybe Mingyu’s radar is working well today because he sees a bunch of dots at the button of the screen again, and he waits for Mingyu’s following message.

_‘Judging by how long you’re typing, I bet you haven’t.’_ Ah, Mingyu really knows him well. Junhui feels like he’s about to burst.

The feeling is nice. It’s like college all over again. This amount of chatting, the random stickers Mingyu’s sending. It’s like nothing changed. Junhui starts typing his reply.

_‘I swear I’m gonna eat lots for dinner to make up for lunch!’_

Junhui doubts he could eat a lot since eating at night had always made him want to puke everything tomorrow morning, but hey, who knows. Maybe Junhui’s stomach won’t fail him this time around. Mingyu’s typing again, so Junhui waits for his reply while stretching his legs. Cramps are so annoying.

_‘You know it doesn’t work that way!!’_ Then he’s spammed with angry emojis. Seriously, how cute can he get?

_‘At least eat some snacks.’_

So Junhui stands up to grab some. There aren’t a lot of snacks left in his pantry, Junhui isn’t sure when the last time he went grocery shopping was. After sending a photo of his pretzels to Mingyu, he goes back to his room, snacks and water in hand.

_‘Take a picture of you eating the pretzels. I need solid proof!!’_ Sure, Mingyu.

_‘If you wanted to see my face, you could’ve just said so.’_ But Junhui snaps a photo and sends it to his boyfriend anyway. It takes Mingyu a long time before coming up with a reply, and it was simply a heart emoji. Junhui laughs.

_‘Go back to work, Gyu.’_

_‘Fine. I love you lots!!’_

_‘I love me too.’_

_‘Junnie, it’s been years.’_

_‘And what about it?’_

It’s no surprise that Mingyu left him on read. God, he loves him so much.

_‘Hey, I really love you too.’_

Pressing the ‘send’ button, Junhui puts his phone down by the bedside table to charge while he goes back to his desk to finish his work, leaving himself a reminder to eat dinner. Who knows, maybe Mingyu would ask him for pictures of his dinner as proof later.

It’s funny, though, because before this day, he and Mingyu had never been on their phone at the same time, resulting to missed messages and dull conversations. It was always just greetings and the likes, making Junhui miss Mingyu even more. Sure, they don’t talk a lot back when he was in Korea, but they were _together_ , in the same place, in the same time. Junhui can just hold Mingyu in his arms and it’ll be enough.

But the distance between them now is huge. Junhui used to think that it was the worst when he graduated college while Mingyu still had a year left, now he has to deal with his boyfriend being in a different country.

He has no idea how Mingyu is doing. He’ll never know if Mingyu is sick, or if he’s eating well, or if he needs help with the washing machine eating up his sock again. But then again he thinks of how Mingyu feels, not knowing how he’s doing, either. Sure, the distance between them is a big problem, but Junhui’s determined to make it work.

_“Remember that it’s not you against me, Junhui. It’s us, together, against the problem.”_

His boyfriend’s words came to his mind in the middle of his reflecting, his work left unfinished. Mingyu sure has a way with words, though he could be an idiot at times and ends up sputtering nonsense. But it’s cute. The gibberish he says is cute, and Junhui is eternally whipped.

Ding. _‘It’s almost seven there. You better be eating.’_ Yes, Junhui is completely whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned on making this a two-chaptered story but look at me Go

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm planning to make this a series? idk?? like, my otps x the songs i listen to? if it happens (when i'm not too lazy), it'll probably be lots of wonhuigyuhao action.
> 
> \+ if you ship gyujun/jungyu let's talk about them on twitter pls save me no one else in my tl ships them


End file.
